wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wieści z nikąd/07
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VII. Trafalgar Square. Teraz znowu zacząłem rozglądać się pilnie, ponieważ oddaliliśmy się zupełnie od Piccadilly Market i znaleźliśmy się w okolicy pięknie zbudowanych, oraz bardzo ozdobnych domów, które nazwałbym willami, gdyby były szpetne i pretensyonalne, do czego im bardzo wiele brakowało. Każdy dom stał w starannie kultywowanym ogrodzie, przepełnionym kwiatami. Ptaki wyśpiewywały wśród drzew ogrodowych, które z wyjątkiem lauru tu i ówdzie lub rozrzuconych grup lip, były drzewami owocowemi: mnóstwo widziałem trześni, właśnie obładowanych owocami; kilkakrotnie mijając ogrody otrzymywaliśmy od dzieci i młodych dziewcząt pełne kosze pięknych owoców. Wśród tych wszystkich domów i ogrodów nie podobna było oczywiście odnaleść położenia dawnych ulic; zdawało mi się atoli, że główne drogi były te same co dawniej. Wkrótce dostaliśmy się na obszerne otwarte, miejsce, pochylone nieco ku południowi, a że nie brakło tam słońca, więc skorzystano z tego dla założenia ogrodu owocowego, złożonego przeważnie, o ile mogłem zauważyć, z drzew brzoskwiniowych, w pośród których wznosiła się jakaś miła budowla drewniana, wymalowana i wyzłocona, a wyglądająca jakby altana dla sprzedawania oświeżających napojów. Od południowej strony tego ogromnego ogrodu biegła długa droga, pocięta cieniami wysmukłych starych gruszy, na samym zaś jej końcu widniała wieża parlamentu czyli skład nawozu. Dziwne uczucie ogarnęło mną; przymknąłem oczy dla uniknięcia widoku słońca, oświetlającego tę uroczą krainę ogrodów i przez chwilę przesunęła się przedemną fantasmagorya innych dni. Ujrzałem wielką przestrzeń, otoczoną wysokimi szpetnymi domami, ze szpetnym kościołem w rogu i z nieopisanie szpetnym kopulastym budynkiem w tyle poza mną; droga roiła się falującym podnieconym tłumem, ponad który wznosiły się omnibusy, przepełnione spektatorami. W środku wybrukowany i ufontanniony skwer, zajęty jedynie przez kilku mężczyzn, ubranych na niebiesko, oraz przez pewną ilość osobliwie szpetnych postaci bronzowych, (jedna z nich na szczycie wyniosłej kolumny). Skwer ten był strzeżony aż do brzegu drogi przez poczwórny szereg tęgich mężczyzn w niebieskich uniformach, w poprzek zaś ku południowi zwróconej drogi błyszczały hełmy oddziału konnych żołnierzy, zziębłych od chłodu listopadowego popołudnia. Znowu otworzyłem oczy na światło słoneczne i rozejrzałem się wokół, wreszcie zawołałem wśród szemrzących drzew i woniejącego kwiecia: — Trafalgar Skwer! — Tak — rzekł Dick, który znowu ściągnął cugle — tak jest. Nie dziwię się wcale, że pan tę nazwę znajduje śmieszną, ale ostatecznie nikomu nie zależało na jej zmianie, ponieważ dowód przebrzmiałej głupoty nie boli. Mimo to myślę czasem, że mogliśmy temu miejscu nadać miano, któreby upamiętniło wielką bitwę, stoczoną na temże miejscu roku 1952, — dosyć ważną, jeżeli historycy nie kłamią. — Co zresztą zwykle czynią, albo raczej czynili — zauważył staruszek. — Naprzykład, co myślicie o tem, sąsiedzi? Czytałem w książce — oh! jakże głupiej książce — noszącej tytuł: „James’a Historya Demokracyi społecznej“, bardzo niejasny opis bitwy, stoczonej tutaj w roku lub około roku 1887 (w datach jestem słaby). Niektórzy, powiada ta opowieść, mieli zamiar odbyć tu zebranie dzielnicowe, czy coś podobnego, a rząd Londynu czy Rada, czy komisya, czy wreszcie inne jakieś barbarzyńskie zgromadzenie głupców, napadło na tych obywateli, jak ich wtedy nazywano, z bronią w ręce. To się wydaje zbyt zabawne na to, aby mogło być prawdziwe; lecz według tej wersyi opowiadania nic z tego nie wyszło, co też jest niezawodnie za głupie na to, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. — Tak — zauważyłem ze swej strony — ale mimo wszystko Mr. James ma do pewnego stopnia racyę, i to jest prawdą; z wyjątkiem tego, że nie było walki, lecz lud bezbronny i spokojny zaatakowali napastnicy uzbrojeni w pałki. — I oni znieśli to? — spytał Dick z pierwszym niemiłym wyrazem, który spostrzegłem na jego łagodnej twarzy. Na to rzekłem z rumieńcem: — to znieść; nie mogliśmy nic na to poradzić. Staruszek spojrzał na mnie bystro i rzekł: — Zdaje się, sąsiedzie, że wiesz o tem bardzo wiele! Czyż istotnie jest prawdą, że nic z tego nie wyszło? — To z tego wyszło — odparłem, — że wielu dobrych ludzi zostało wtrąconych do więzienia. — Jakto, wielu pałkujących? — spytał staruszek. — Biedaki! — Nie, nie — objaśniłem. — Wielu pałkowanych i bitych. Na to staruszek odezwał się ze surowością: — Ufam, przyjacielu, że czytałeś jakiś wstrętny zbiór kłamstw, którym zbyt łatwo uwierzyłeś. — Zapewniam cię — odparłem — że prawdą jest to, co mówiłem. — Pewien jestem, że takiego zdania jesteś, sąsiedzie — rzekł staruszek — ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś być zanadto pewny siebie. Ponieważ nie mogłem wyjaśnić dlaczego jestem tak pewny, przeto milczałem. Tymczasem Dick, który siedział ze ściągniętemi brwiami, odezwał się wreszcie i powiedział łagodnie a zarazem ze smutkiem: — Jak dziwnie pomyśleć, że w tym pięknym i szczęśliwym kraju żyli ludzie do nas podobni którzy, jak sądzę, mieli takie same jak my uczucia i afekty, a jednak byli w stanie popełniać tak straszne rzeczy. — Tak — odezwałem się nauczycielskim tonem — a jednak czasy te były o wiele lepsze od czasów, które je poprzedziły. Czyż nie czytaliście o wiekach średnich, jakoteż o dzikości ich praw kryminalnych; i o tem, że ludzie w onych czasach znajdowali poprostu rozkosz w torturowaniu i dręczeniu swych bliźnich? — Z tego powodu nawet swego Boga wyobrażali sobie jako okrutnika i dozorcę więzienia. — Tak — odparł — istnieje sporo książek i o tym okresie także, a niektóre z nich czytałem. Ale co się tyczę większego postępu dziewiętnastego wieku, to nie mogę go się dopatrzeć. Ludzie średniowieczni postępowali przynajmniej zgodnie ze swem sumieniem, jak tego dowodzi pańska uwaga o ich Bogu (uwaga zupełnie słuszna i prawdziwa) i gotowi byli znosić te cierpienia, które zadawali innym; podczas gdy ludzie z wieku dziewiętnastego byli hipokrytami i udawali humanitarnych, a jednakże dręczyli tych, z którymi śmieli tak postępować, przez zamykanie ich w więzieniach za nic innego, jak tylko za to, że byli takimi, jakimi ich zmusili być władcy owych więzień. Strasznie o tem pomyśleć! — Ale może być — rzekłem — że nie wiedzieli, jakie były te więzienia. Dick robił wrażenie oburzonego, a nawet gniewnego: — Tem więcej hańby dla nich — zawołał — gdy pan i ja znamy je w następnych latach. Słuchaj-no, sąsiedzie, nie mogli oni nie widzieć, jaką hańbą jest dla społeczeństwa więzienie, nawet w najlepszym razie, a ich więzienia były dobrym krokiem ku najgorszym warunkom i ku najgorszemu typowi. — A czyż wy teraz nie znacie więzień wcale — spytałem. — Jak skoro tylko słowa te wymknęły mi się z ust, uczułem, że popełniłem fałszywy krok, ponieważ Dick zaczerwienił się i zmarszczył brwi, a starzec zrobił minę zdziwioną i zbolałą. Dick powiedział więc gniewnie, jakkolwiek starał się nieco powściągnąć. — Człowieku! jak możesz stawiać podobne pytanie? Czy nie powiedziałem ci, że wiemy co to jest więzienie, ale tylko z istotnie zaufania godnych książek, popartych naszą własną wyobraźnią? Czyż nie zwracałeś mojej szczególnej uwagi na to, że ludzie spotykani na drogach i ulicach mają wejrzenie szczęśliwych? a jakże mogliby czuć się szczęśliwi ze świadomością, że sąsiedzi ich są pozamykani w więzieniach, a oni znoszą to spokojnie? A gdyby znajdowali się ludzie w więzieniach, nie podobnaby ukryć tego przed ludem, jakby to można uczynić z mężobójstwem; to ostatnie bowiem nie czyni się z powziętym zamiarem, ani ludzie nie popierają zabójcy z zimną krwią, jak się to działo w stosunku do więzień. Więzienia! O nie, nie, nie! Urwał i ochłonął z zapału i rzekł łagodnym głosem: — Wybacz mi! Nie potrzebuję wpadać z tego powodu w taki zapał, ponieważ nie mamy żadnych więzień; obawiam się, że będziesz pan miał o mnie złe wyobrażenie z powodu, żem stracił panowanie nad sobą. Rozumie się, że nie można wymagać od pana, jako od przybysza, znajomości tych rzeczy. Tymczasem zdaje mi się, że sprawiłem panu przykrość. Do pewnego stopnia było tak; ale zapał jego tak był szlachetny, że polubiłem go zato jeszcze bardziej i rzekłem: — Nie, zaprawdę, bo to mój błąd, żem był tak głupi. Zmieńmy temat; proszę mi powiedzieć, co znaczy ten wspaniały budynek po naszej lewej ręce, występujący właśnie na końcu gaju platanowego? — Jest to stary budynek — odparł — wzniesiony w pierwszej połowie dwudziestego wieku, w dziwacznym, jak pan widzisz i fantastycznym, ale niezbyt pięknym stylu; wewnątrz znajdują się różne piękne przedmioty, przeważnie obrazy, niektóre bardzo stare. Nazywa się ten budynek galeryą narodową; zastanawiałem się nieraz nad znaczeniem tego wyrazu: dzisiaj każde miejsce, w którem przechowuje się stale obrazy jako osobliwość nosi nazwę Galeryi Narodowej, być może według tego jednego. Oczywiście wiele jest podobnych galeryj rozrzuconych po całym kraju. Nie usiłowałem mu wcale objaśniać rzeczy, widząc, że zadanie byłoby za trudne; wyciągnąłem więc swą wspaniałą fajkę i zacząłem palić; a stary koń pociągnął dalej. Gdyśmy się tak posuwali, ja się znowu odezwałem: — Fajka ta jest bardzo pracowicie odrobionem cackiem, a wy zdajecie mi się być tak rozsądni, wasza architektura tak jest dobra, że dziwi mnie, dlaczego wyrabiacie takie drobnostki. Gdym to mówił przyszło mi na myśl, że to było nieco niewdzięcznie z mojej strony, mówić tak po otrzymaniu pięknego podarunku, ale Dick zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na moje złe znalezienie się, tylko odparł: — Ba! przedmiot jest istotnie ładny, a ponieważ nikt takich nie jest obowiązany wyrabiać, chyba że sam ma do tego ochotę, to nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktoś czujący do tego ochotę nie miałby wyrabiać takich przedmiotów. Oczywiście, że gdyby snycerzy było niewielu, to wszyscy byliby zajęci architekturą, jak ją pan nazywasz, a wówczas te zabawki (dobre wyrażenie) nie byłyby wyrabiane; ale ponieważ jest mnóstwo ludzi, znających snycerstwo, właściwie mówiąc, zna je prawie każdy, a pracy trochę nam nie dostaje lub może zabraknąć, przeto nie mamy nic przeciwko tej błahej robocie. Zamyślił się nieco i czynił wrażenie zmieszanego; ale wkrótce twarz jego rozjaśniła się i powiedział: — Mimo wszystko, musisz pan przyznać, że fajka jest bardzo ładna, bo małe figurki pod drzewami powycinane są tak czysto i pięknie; — rzecz jest, być może, na fajkę, za pracowita, ale — bardzo ładna. — Może za kosztowna na to, aby jej używać — zauważyłem. — Cóż znowu? — spytał — tego nie rozumiem! Właśnie miałem spróbować wytłomaczyć mu to w swój niedołężny sposób, gdyśmy przejechali obok bramy olbrzymiego, bezładnego budynku, w którym bodaj że pracowali jacyś ludzie. — Cóż to za budynek? — spytałem skwapliwie, ponieważ miło mi było ujrzeć wśród tych dziwnych rzeczy coś podobnego do tego, com zwykł był widzieć dawniej: „to zdaje się jakaś fabryka“. — Tak — odparł — zdaje mi się, że rozumiem, co pan masz na myśli i tak jest istotnie; ale miejsc takich nie nazywamy obecnie fabrykami jeno wspólnemi pracowniami; są to miejsca, gdzie się zbierają ludzie, pragnący wspólnie pracować. — Zapewne jakiś specyalny rodzaj motoru jest tu w użyciu? — spytałem. — Nie, nie — odparł. — Pocóżby się ludzie mieli zgromadzać, żeby używać jakiegoś motoru, który mogą mieć wszędzie w swoich mieszkaniach lub bardzo blizko, po dwóch i po trzech; ostatecznie, gdyby o to chodziło, motor może mieć każdy. Nie; ludzie gromadzą się w tych wspólnych pracowniach dla wykonywania pracy ręcznej, przy której wspólna praca jest niezbędna lub wygodna; taka praca jest częstokroć bardzo przyjemna. Tu naprzykład wyrabiają ceramikę i szkło — tam oto widnieją wierzchołki palenisk. Jest oczywiście rzeczą wygodną mieć stosownej wielkości piece, suszarnie i mnóstwo innych urządzeń, oczywiście jest wiele takich miejsc, ponieważ byłoby rzeczą śmieszną, gdyby człowiek zamiłowany w garncarstwie lub wyrobie szkła musiał mieszkać w jednem jakiemś miejscu lub wyrzec się ulubionej pracy. — Nie widzę wcale dymu z kominów — zauważyłem. — Dym? — spytał Dick — a skądże miałby się dym wziąć? Milczałem, a on mówił dalej: — Wewnątrz jest bardzo miło, jakkolwiek tak samo skromnie, jak i na zewnątrz. Co się tycze zajęcia, to praca w glinie musi być zajmująca; wydymanie szkła jest nieco gorącem zajęciem; ale niektórzy lubią je ogromnie, czemu się nie bardzo dziwię: kiedy człowiek nabrał wprawy w obchodzeniu się z roztopionym metalem to musi posiadać poczucie swej siły. Dostarcza to mnóstwa przyjemnej pracy — dodał z uśmiechem, bo jakkolwiek byśmy się strzegli, przedmioty gliniane i szklane będą się zawsze tłuc, wskutek czego nie brak roboty. Milczałem i popadłem w zamyślenie. Tymczasem natknęliśmy się na grupę ludzi, naprawiających drogę, którzy nas nieco wstrzymali; ale nie miałem za to wcale żalu, wszystko bowiem, com widział do tej pory, wydało mi się jakiemś świętem; pragnąłem więc ujrzeć, w jaki sposób ludzie traktują istotnie pożyteczną pracę. Właśnie odpoczywali, i tylko co podjęli robotę na nowo w chwili, kiedyśmy się zbliżali, tak że dźwięk oskardów obudził mnie z mych rozmyślań. Oczom moim przedstawił się jakiś tuzin silnych, młodych ludzi, wyglądających tak, jakby za moich czasów wyglądała w Oxfordzie młodzież wioślarska, i nie więcej swą pracą zakłopotanych; zewnętrzne suknie złożone były porządnie na jeden stos przy brzegu drogi pod strażą sześcioletniego chłopca, obejmującego ramieniem ogromnego buldoga, który tak wyglądał rozkosznie leniwy, jak gdyby ten dzień letni wyłącznie dla niego został stworzony. Patrząc na stos ubrań, spostrzegłem połysk złotego i jedwabnego haftu, z czego wnioskowałem, że niektórzy z robotników posiadali gust pokrewny gustowi Boffina z Hammersmith. Obok ubrań znajdował się spory kosz, zdradzający zawartość złożoną z zimnego pieczywa i win; pół tuzina młodych kobiet stało obok, obserwując pracę robotników, których warto było obserwować, bo uderzali dzielnie i okazywali wielką wprawę w swej pracy, a przy tem byli pięknie zbudowani i przystojni. Śmiali się, rozprawiali wesoło ze sobą i z kobietami, gdy kierownik ich podniósł na nas swój wzrok i dostrzegł, że mamy zatarasowaną drogę. Wstrzymał więc oskard i zawołał: — Stójcie, towarzysze, bo oto jacyś sąsiedzi pragną przejechać! Wtedy reszta również zaprzestała pracy, a otaczając nas, udzieliła koniowi pomocy, popychając wózek przez nawpół wykończoną drogę, a potem, jak ludzie, których czeka miłe zadanie, pospieszyli z powrotem do swej pracy i przerywając na tyle tylko, żeby nam powiedzieć z uśmiechem: dzień dobry; w ten sposób dźwięk oskardów ozwał się znowu zanim siwek wpadł w swój truchcik. Dick spojrzał na nich wstecz przez ramię i rzekł: — Mają dzisiaj szczęście; to pyszny sport próbować, ile pracy oskardem można wykonać w ciągu godziny; a widzę, że ci chłopcy znają dobrze swój interes. Szybkie posuwanie takiej pracy, to nie sprawa samej siły wyłącznie; czyż nie tak, gościu? — Chyba, że nie — rzekłem — ale mówiąc prawdę, nigdy czegoś podobnego sam nie próbowałem. — Istotnie? — zauważył poważnie — to szkoda; to dobre dla wzmocnienia mięśni, i ja to lubię; przyznaję jednak, że w drugim tygodniu praca jest przyjemniejsza niż w pierwszym. Ja tam nie bardzo jestem do tego; raz, gdym sam pracy próbował, śmiano się ze mnie i żartowano. — Nie bardzo to dowcipnie — zauważyłem. — Ba! — rzekł Dick — wszystko zdaje się być dowcipem, gdy człowieka czeka miła praca i weseli towarzysze; my się tam zawsze czujemy szczęśliwi. Znowu pogrążyłem się w milczenie.